


Sunsick

by devilboyfriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, I wrote this for myself but you can read it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilboyfriend/pseuds/devilboyfriend
Summary: Shouyou Hinata and Tobio Kageyama had been orbiting each other since high school. After graduating, they tried to go their own separate ways, but absence makes the heart grow fonder.The story of Shouyou and Tobio, and how they found themselves unable to leave each other's lives.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Missed Connections

It was when their final match at the end of their third year ended that Kageyama realized he didn’t want to stop playing with Hinata. After the defeat everyone was equal parts upset at the loss and proud of how far they had come, but as they stood on the court after that final whistle Kageyama came to the sudden and halting realization that this was very possibly the last game he would play with the other boy, and that thought more than their loss caused his chest to squeeze and his eyes to water. Kageyama loved volleyball, and he loved playing volleyball with Hinata. In his mind, the two had slowly but surely become linked, and now just the thought of volleyball without Hinata didn’t quite seem like volleyball at all. He didn’t understand these thoughts, and as the team was changing and getting ready to leave the venue, he figured it was just a heat-of-the-moment thing and that when given the chance to calm down, he might feel differently. Kageyama hoped he would feel differently.

* * *

**Young Volleyball Player Enters the Scene with a Bang**

Rising Japanese volleyball star Kageyama Tobio is only 18 years old but already making waves with his playing. Instead of college, Kageyama went directly into the v-league out of high school, where he attended Karasuno of the Miyagi Prefecture. He rose to notoriety in the high school scene while there, and his momentum doesn’t seem to be stopping at all now that he’s in the pros. Rumors are that he’s being scouted by the national volleyball team of Japan for the next Olympic games, taking place in Rio. Some have called him a genius the likes of which the volleyball scene has never seen before, and many are keeping a close eye on his career to see just how far… Read More

* * *

Kageyama Tobio was not missing Hinata Shouyou. He was not missing him every time he set the ball, or every time he made a serve, and he was definitely not missing him at the end of every practice, when his team would talk and discuss the day's events. He wasn’t feeling the absence of that ball of hyper energy one bit. Or so he kept telling himself.

Shouyou and Tobio hadn't seen each other since they graduated. With Tobio’s practices and whatever Hinata was doing to prepare for his trip to Brazil, neither of them had much free time, and neither of them were putting themselves out there to ask the other about times when they could possibly get together. Tobio told himself he wasn’t bothered by not seeing the other boy. He told himself but as time wore on, he knew more and more it was a lie. He missed Hinata, but what could he do? They both had responsibilities, and his life was volleyball. That had to come before anything else, even if the ache in his chest tried to tell him otherwise. He had the group chat, of course, which included him, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi, the group he graduated with. All of them chatted regularly enough, but it was all impersonal things.

About three months after the group had graduated high school, Kageyama was in the locker room after his evening practice when a text came in from said group chat. It was from Hitoka.

 **Hitoka:** Hey everyone! Are you guys free next Saturday?

He stared down at his phone in his hand for a couple of seconds and was about to respond when another message came through.

 **Shouyou:** i just have practice! what’s up?

 **Hitoka:** I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet up for dinner! It’s been a while since we’ve all seen each other and I’m missing you guys 💕

 **Tadashi:** Tsukki and I will be there! [gif of girl clapping]

 **Shouyou:** i can make time!!!

Tobio bit his lip. Shouyou was going to be there. He was going to say no at first, but as fate would have it, a chance to see the man he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind the past few months had just plopped itself into his lap. He lifted his phone to type out his own message.

 **Tobio:** I’ll go. But I can’t stay late.

 **Hitoka:** Yay! All of us! 💕 Okay meet me at this address at 7?

 **Shouyou:** omg im so excited ive been missing you guys like crazy. i cant believe its been months already. ill make the trip to tokyo just for you guys haha.

Tobio’s heart did a flutter in his chest. Hinata had been missing them? He was included in that them, so that must mean Hinata had been missing him as well. The thought both soothed him and made him anxious. If Hinata had been missing him, why hadn’t he tried meeting with him one on one? Did he think that would be weird? Did he only want to see Tobio when in the presence of other people? In high school they spent a lot of time together one on one, but then it was mostly just volleyball related. Maybe now that he had a different team, Hinata thought that he wasn’t able to still practice with Tobio? That may be true as well, since most of Tobio’s time was taken up with team-related responsibilities, but it wouldn’t have hurt Hinata to ask. Would it have? Although it made sense, they were in different cities now and travel time would be a bit much for all of them if they decided to meet up more often, given the distance between Tokyo and their hometown where Hinata still lived.

 **Tobio:** I’ll be there.

 **Tsukishima:** See ya then.

 **Shouyou:** yay!!!! ☺️

Tobio shoved his phone in his bag and quickly finished up his business in the locker room. With how much he had been practicing, he hadn’t had much time for any kind of social life outside of going out with his teammates. He wasn’t the most social person in the first place, but he definitely wasn’t going to pass up a chance to see Hinata. Saturday couldn’t come quickly enough.

* * *

On Saturdays Tobio only had morning practice, so he woke up bright and early to make his way to the gym, the only thing on his mind how later that day he’d get to see Hinata. It amazed him how much of his feelings he’d actually been pushing down, because with the prospect of seeing Hinata in only a few short hours, the weight of everything he had been burying came up and weighed on his chest like a vice. Was he really still so into Hinata that the few months of not seeing him felt like years? Tobio thought with time away, the scary feelings would fade, but it seemed as if the distance just increased them exponentially. There was no running away from it now. He missed the guy.

The morning practice went by in a haze. He didn’t slack off at all, of course, but it was mostly due to his intense training that he was able to go through the motions on autopilot with no one being any the wiser. It went by fast, thankfully, but then he was back at his apartment with a whole day to go through until he had to be at the restaurant where the group was meeting up.

Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi were all in Tokyo as well, going to school for their various studies. Considering this it was a wonder they didn’t ask Tobio to hang out more often, but he figured the three of them probably got together more often than he realized. They probably felt bad about how far away Hinata was, and how he was unable to meet with them without making a whole day out of it because of the travel time. Tobio understood his decision to stay in their hometown, what with him leaving for Brazil in just under 9 months (oh lord). He didn’t want to set down roots only to have to pull them back up again, and even though Tobio understood that with his brain, it still annoyed him how far away they were from each other.

He spent some time meal prepping for the next week, which he usually did on Sundays, but he couldn’t get his mind to stop moving at a thousand miles per minute so he needed something to do that would take at least a bit of his brain to do properly. He hadn’t felt this restless in so long, and Tobio kept checking the clock what seemed like every five minutes. Once he got done with meal prep, he still had hours to kill, so he decided to clean his apartment. There wasn’t much to clean, since Tobio was a pretty tidy person overall, but if he didn’t keep his hands busy he was bound to go crazy.

Finally, _finally_ it was late enough in the day that he could start to get ready to go. He had picked out an outfit the night before, like a teen girl would when going on a first date, but there was no helping it. He was just so excited to see Hinata. The others as well, but the prospect of seeing them was completely outshined by the fact that he was seeing Hinata soon, soon, soon, so soon now. He made his way out of his place and got a taxi to the restaurant, a nearly 30 minute drive from his place, but it was close to his friends’ universities. The restaurant itself was one where college students usually went to get barbeque and drink with friends, but since they were all underaged, there would be no alcohol at their table tonight. Even if he could, Tobio wouldn’t drink. He had to think about volleyball first. He arrived at five minutes until 7, paid his cab fare and walked inside, hoping he wasn’t the first to show up. Thankfully, Tobio saw three recognizable heads at a table in the corner. His heart sank a bit that one of them didn’t have the distinct red hair he was waiting to see, meaning that Hinata hadn’t yet shown up. He nodded to the hostess and made his way to the back, and when Hitoka spotted him she beamed and waved him over.

“Tobio!” She exclaimed, standing up to hug him. “It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you!” She moved to sit back down and Tobio took a seat next to her at the circular table, the last remaining empty seat next to him.

“How have you been, man?” Tadashi asked, reaching over and grabbing his shoulder in greeting.

Tsukishima nodded his head in greeting as well and went back to looking at the menu.

“It’s going well.” Tobio said in response, nodding back to Tsukishima.

Their server came around to take Tobio’s drink order, since the others already had one in front of them. He just got a water, since soda was off-limits to him. He glanced down at the menu in order to avoid staring at the door like a lunatic waiting for Hinata to show up. The conversation flowed easily between them, just like it had in high school and the group chat, until finally the door opened and Tobio caught a flash of red hair walking quickly up to them.

“You guys!” And there he was. Hinata was there, and it seemed like something was wrong with his heart, because it felt like he had just finished a long and grueling practice with how fast it was beating.

“Hinata!” Yachi jumped up in greeting as she had with Tobio, giving him a big hug that Hinata returned with equal vigor.

Hinata went around the table, hugging each of them (much to the disdain of Tsukishima, who didn’t even stand up and just let Hinata wrap his arms around his shoulders from his chair). When he reached Tobio, Tobio stood up and wrapped his arms around him as well.

“How are you doing, you little midget?” he asked as he pulled away, and it came out more breathy than he had intended. He cleared his throat while Hinata situated himself in the chair next to his, squirming a bit, constantly in motion like always.

“I’m good! I missed you guys so much! The trip over here took forever but it’s worth it, all of my friends are off doing something and I’m stuck just living with my parents and training until I leave for Brazil.” He pouted a bit at that, but seemed happy when thinking about his upcoming trip.

The server came around for Hinata’s drink order, and they decided to place their food orders as well since all of them had finally arrived. Tobio took this chance to study the other man. Not much had changed about him in three months, but then again would it have? It’s not like three months is a great length of time, it had just felt that way to him.

“When exactly are you leaving for Brazil?” Tadashi asked, swirling around the ice in his soda. The rest of the group looked to Hinata while he answered.

“The plan is for me to leave the first of this coming March.” He said, “and I’ll be staying for two years exactly.”

“Two years is such a long time,” Yachi sighed, using her hand to prop up her chin. “I still can’t believe you’re going all the way to Brazil. This is the craziest thing you’ve ever done.”

“When does he not do crazy things? This is Hinata we’re talking about here. If anyone is crazy enough to go halfway around the world for the sake of volleyball, it’s him,” Tsukishima said, then glanced at Tobio, “well, him or Kageyama. Both of them are freaks.”

“What? I’m not the one going to Brazil, why am I getting called a freak right now?” Tobio exclaimed.

“It’s the thought, genius. You skipped out on school to go directly into the pros, I’d argue that that’s almost as crazy as going to another country just for training.” Tsukishima shot back, smirking.

“I’m doing well for myself though, aren’t I? I’m going to be in the next Olympics, just you wait and see.”

“Have you actually heard anything about that, Kageyama?” Hinata zeroes in, of course, on the mention of the Olympics.

“Well… I’m not really supposed to say,” Tobio said hesitantly. He had just blurted it out, having no filter like he normally does when talking about volleyball in the presence of Hinata.

“What! Kageyama, that’s basically the same as admitting it!” Shouyou exclaims, “No way!”

Tobio didn’t say anything in response, just took a sip of his water. He really wasn’t supposed to say anything, not until it was official, but he had been approached by some people and things were in the works. It gave him extreme satisfaction that he was going to be the one to be in the Olympics first, and when it became official he knew he was going to goad Hinata about it.

Their food arrived, and they went quiet as they started eating. Hinata was making satisfied noises while digging into his beef, and in the back of his mind there was the passing thought that it was kind of cute. He shook it off and stopped staring to eat his own meal.

“Mmmm, this is so good!” Yachi said over her own food, “we should definitely come back here.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi nodded in agreement and they all went back to eating, Hinata still making his stupid little noises while shuffling his feet. The dude just did not sit still.

“Hinata, would it kill you to stay still for five seconds?” Tobio finally said once the other’s movements became too distracting to endure.

“What are you talking about?” Hinata said through a mouthful of food, still continuing to bounce his legs around.

“I’m talking about this!” Tobio reached his hand down and clamped it onto Hinata’s thigh, causing him to stop moving but also to gasp. Tobio immediately moved his hand away, but he still felt exactly how toned and firm the muscles were.

“Idiot, I’m not doing it on purpose,” Hinata sighed, but it seemed he made an effort to sit more still.

Tobio glanced across the table and found Tsukishima staring at them with one eyebrow raised. Tobio looked back blankly until he shrugged and went back to talking with Yamaguchi and Hitoka. What was that look for?

* * *

Spending time with these people was fun, Tobio thought as the dinner progressed. He had missed not just Hinata, but all of them it seemed, and even if he wasn’t adding much to the conversations it was fine, he just enjoyed being in the presence of people he called friends as opposed to just teammates or coaches. He hadn’t realized how much he needed this until that moment, surrounded by friends.

“Hinata, where are you staying tonight?” Hitoka asked after a while.

Hinata kind of jerked in his seat, an unreadable look on his face, “Oh, um… I was just going to take another train back home tonight. I wasn’t going to stay over.”

Hitoka looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched up, “Hinata, the last train out already left for the night. The one you would need to take doesn’t run late.”

The blood drained from Hinata’s face and he made a choking noise. “It doesn’t?” He squeaked, doing more shuffling of his feet.

“This is the kind of thing you check before you leave, moron.” Tsukishima said, shaking his head. Yamaguchi chuckled.

Hinata made a noise in the back of his throat and gripped his hair with his hands. “I thought the trains were always running!” He exclaimed. “At least on Saturdays.”

“When have they ever done that, idiot.” Tobio mumbled, shaking his head.

“I don’t know! It’s not like I come here often!”

Yachi sighed, “do you have enough for a motel?”

“I only brought enough for food and a return trip,” Hinata cried dramatically.

“I’d offer to let you stay with me, but I’m in a girls-only dorm that doesn’t allow overnight guests.” Said Yachi, glancing around the table at the other boys.

Tsukishima nodded while chuckling. “Our dorms don’t allow overnight guests either.”

Before he knew what he was doing, Tobio said, “You can stay at my place.” They all looked at Tobio. “What? I live on my own here. It’s not like I have any rules I have to follow about guests.” Or does he? He couldn’t remember any from when he went over the lease, and it’s not like anyone would be checking. He was fine for one night. Just to help out a friend.

Hinata looked at Tobio with relief in his eyes. “Sometimes you aren’t so bad, Kageyama. Thanks!”

“That’s right, Kageyama’s a full-grown adult with a career and a place all to himself now.” Yamaguchi teases.

“It would have just been pointless for me to go to college since all I’m going to be doing is playing volleyball.” Tobio said matter of factly, like it was obvious he wouldn’t be continuing with school.

“The fact that he says that with no hint of irony just seals the deal that he’s a weirdo.” Tsukishima deadpans.

Hinata comes to his defense with, “Plenty of people go into sports straight out of high school! You don’t need college to be successful!”

“You don’t get an opinion on this since you’re the same brand of crazy, Hinata.” Tsukishima replies, and Yamaguchi laughs.

They stayed for much longer than Tobio expected, but he found that he didn’t want to leave, even as the hours passed. They chatted about how college was going for the three enrolled, and about the other people they had gone to high school with, where they were now, and how the Karasuno volleyball team was going to cope without them on it in the coming season. It was a relaxed and fun atmosphere, with everyone just having a good time catching up. He had claimed he wasn’t going to stay long, but that turned out to be a lie. He didn’t even really notice the time passing until Yachi checked her phone and made a little noise.

“It’s been that long already? It’s a good thing we don’t have classes tomorrow, but I think I need to leave soon. I still have a paper I need to finish and it’s due on Monday.” Hitoka said, stretching her arms over her head.

“Yeah, I think it’s about time we all head out.” Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima, and he nodded. "We'll see you at the door?"

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima left the table and walked to the entrance to wait for Hitoka to finish, and then it was just Hitoka, Shouyou and Tobio.

“You guys heading out? Want me to wait while you get an uber?” She asked them, and Tobio said that it won’t be necessary, and in return offered to walk her to the subway station. Hitoka pulled out a container of pepper spray and shook it in response, claiming she’d be fine with the short walk, plus she had Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to keep her safe.

They’re all out of the restaurant at this point, and Hitoka gave Tobio and Shouyou hugs again, promising to see them again soon, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima waving, and then the three college students were walking away, leaving Tobio and Shouyou standing together.

“Have you already called for an uber?” Hinata asked, not waiting for an answer before he pulled out his phone to do just that.

“I’ve already called one, dumbass, just wait. It’s almost here.”

“Oh. Okay.” He put his phone back in his pocket but immediately pulled it out again to scroll through social media while they waited.

“Have you seen what Kenma’s been doing recently? He’s gotten really popular on YouTube!” Hinata shoved his phone into Tobio’s face, and on the screen he can see the YouTube channel called Kodzuken, with 1.2 million subscribers. Tobio didn’t know this, but he didn’t really keep up with the former setter. Kenma was more Hinata’s friend than his.

“What’s he doing that’s got a million people invested enough to subscribe to him?” Tobio wondered out loud.

“He posts really funny gaming videos, and sometimes vlogs. I’m not sure how he got such a big following, but I’m happy for him. He also recently started his own company!” Hinata explained, scrolling through his friend’s videos while talking. Tobio didn’t know how he’d missed that particular fact. He was sure Hinata had probably talked about it in their group chat before.

It was amazing to Tobio how much everyone he knew had already grown since graduating high school. Of course, not Hinata, since he was still exactly where he was on the day he graduated, but Tobio knew that soon he’d be going on his own personal growth journey. All the way to Brazil. The thought was a bit unwelcome.

Their uber arrived, and the two piled into the back seat, Hinata still looking through his phone. Tobio wanted to talk about something, anything as they made their way to Tobio’s apartment, but every word he wanted to say seemed to get stuck in his throat. Hinata kept moving as well, bouncing his leg up and down, and Tobio was trying to let it slide until he just couldn’t anymore, the movement pretty much shaking the entire car.

“Do you have to pee or something?” He asked Hinata, who looked up from his phone with a confused expression.

“No, why? Do you?” He asked, continuing to shake his leg.

“Why are you shaking your leg like that? It’s annoying.”

“Oh. Just ignore it if it bothers you so much,” Hinata said, but again made an effort to slow down the bouncing of his leg.

But Tobio couldn’t ignore it, just like with anything Hinata did, he was very aware of any movement he made.

“Why do you do that?” Tobio asked after a few minutes. He was genuinely curious. Ever since he met Hinata, he knew the other was in constant motion, but tonight really brought it to his attention.

“I don’t know. It’s just something I do. It feels weird if I’m not moving a part of my body. Like, claustrophobic.” Hinata explained.

Tobio didn’t understand, but decided to drop the subject as it were. He pulled out his phone and decided to scroll through his own social media accounts. He wasn’t very active, but he enjoyed keeping up with the people he knew from high school and seeing what they were doing every now and then. He pulled up twitter and went to go follow Kenma, surprised that he wasn’t already. He pulled up the twitter page for @kodzuken, surprised to see the staggering number of followers he had on this account as well, and followed him. Almost immediately he received a notification stating that Kenma had followed him back. Weird, did he constantly have his Twitter open on his phone?

Hinata was humming along to some song only he could hear, because it definitely wasn’t what was playing on the radio. He was cute. Tobio shook the thought out of his head. He glanced out the window and put his phone to sleep, seeing his apartment building just up ahead.

“We’re almost there, Hinata.” He said, and Hinata looked up from his phone.

“You can drop us off here.” Tobio said to the driver, and they got out on the sidewalk outside of Tobio’s apartment building. Hinata thanked the driver and then turned back to Tobio, waiting for him to lead the way.

“This is a nice building!” Hinata marveled as they walked into the lobby. He was right, it was pretty nice, and Tobio was thankful he could afford something like this directly out of school. He got lucky with his current team and pay.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, walking up to the elevators and pressing the up button, “I’m lucky to have an apartment. Unlike someone else I know.”

“Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, smacking him on the shoulder. “It’s pointless for me to get a place. I’m leaving in less than a year. I’m saving my money for Brazil.”

“I know, moron. But that doesn’t mean I’m not beating you right now.” He smirked down at Hinata, who smacked his shoulder again.

“Idiot, you won’t be beating me for long.”

The elevator got to them, and they hopped on, Kageyama pressing the button to his floor.

“Kageyama, you live on the 9th floor? That’s so high!” Hinata chattered beside him. “I hope I get to live in a high apartment one day, that would be so cool. With a balcony overlooking the street…”

Kageyama just stared down at the other man, taking him in. He’d been with him for the past few hours, but the sting in his heart still hadn’t let up. His red hair was like a halo around his head in the fluorescent elevator lighting.

The elevator made it to his floor, and Hinata jumped out, starting off down the hallway before Kageyama said, “Idiot, you don’t even know which apartment is mine.”

“Oh, right.” Hinata went to follow Tobio, in the exact opposite direction he had been going.

They made it to Tobio’s door, and he twisted the key in the lock, ushering in Hinata. He was immediately looking around, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at every little thing in the sparse apartment space.

“There’s not much to look at, I don’t really decorate.” Tobio said, a bit self-consciously.

“What do you mean? It’s so cool you have your own place, isn’t that enough to be impressed with?” Hinata said, for some reason marveling at his barely-used couch.

“You can use my bed, I’ll take the couch. The sheets are clean.” Tobio explained, passing Hinata to go into his small kitchen to get himself some water, just to do something. The space suddenly felt supercharged with electricity. “Do you want something to drink?”

“I’ll take some water, thanks. And no, I can take the couch, I’d feel bad using your bed since you’re letting me stay here in the first place. Thank you, by the way. I can’t believe the trains aren’t running this late! On a Saturday!”

“The trains never run this late out of Tokyo, moron. You’re a two-hour train ride away, it would be early morning before you got home anyway.” Tobio brought over a bottle of water to the couch where Hinata had sat down. “And no, you’ll take the bed. I’d feel bad making a guest sleep on the couch, even if it was you.”

“I’m not sleeping in your bed, idiot.” Hinata said, taking a deep drink out of his water bottle. His face seemed a bit red for some reason. “Do you have an extra bedspread or a futon? I can just sleep on that.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I do…” Tobio hadn’t even thought of that.

“It can be like the sleepovers we had in high school!” Hinata exclaimed, seeming excited. Tobio remembered the sleepovers, and how Hinata would keep him up for hours playing video games Tobio wasn’t very good at but was determined to beat Hinata at anyway. As if he were reading Tobio’s mind, he added, “Kageyama, do you have any video games?”

Hinata didn’t wait for an answer before springing off the couch and going over to the tv, looking around it for a game console.

“I don’t own any video games, all of my time is spent on volleyball.” Tobio told the still-searching Hinata.

Hinata humph-ed, but turned back to Kageyama, “Let’s watch volleyball then!”

Tobio looked at the clock. It was really late, and although he didn’t technically have practices on Sundays, he still liked to get up early to work out.

Sensing his line of thought, or maybe just because he saw Kageyama looking at the clock, Hinata said, “Come onnn, Kageyama, I know you have a lot of recordings. One game. Then we can go to sleep. It’s a Saturday night, anyway. What are you, a grandpa? Have to go to sleep at your bedtime?”

Tobio bristled, “I’m not a grandpa, idiot, you’re the grandpa. Grandpa idiot.” He went to grab the remote and put on one of the many V League games he had.

“Yesss! Game time! Game time!” Hinata bounced in place on the couch, “Do you have any popcorn?”

“No, plus didn’t we just eat?” Tobio sat on the couch next to Hinata as the game started playing on the screen. He had chosen one at random, but it seemed good enough for Hinata.

“But movie time is always better with popcorn.” Hinata pouted, eyes glued to the screen already.

“I told you, I don’t have any, now shut up and watch the game.”

Hinata grumbled what sounded like, “How do you not have any popcorn,” but he shut up to pay attention to whatever was happening on the screen.

The game was one he’d seen before, but it never hurt to rewatch good matches. Hinata seemed to be enjoying himself, at least, making all sorts of noises and making comments whenever a player did something cool or made a mistake. Tobio was enjoying himself, and it was mostly due to the person beside him. He glanced over to find Hinata smiling at him, his legs crossed on the couch.

“This is a good game!” He said, turning back to the screen.

“It’s pretty good.” Tobio said in response, still looking at Hinata.

“I can’t wait to play games like this. I can’t wait to beat you in a game like this.”

Tobio scoffed. “You won’t beat me.”

“I will!”

“How do you expect to beat me when you aren’t even on a team yet?” Tobio shot back, leaning back against the couch.

Hinata turned his body to face Tobio. “You’ll see. When I get back from Brazil, we’ll play each other. And I’ll beat the heck out of you.”

“You won’t.” They were staring at each other now, looking at each other’s faces, their bodies turned towards each other.

“I will.” Hinata said again, seriously this time.

Tobio was still looking Shouyou in the eyes when he replied, “Sure. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“You will see it.”

“Just shut up and watch the game.”

“Fine.” And like that, their moment is broken, and they both turn to face the screen again, on which the crowd is cheering over a play that just happened.

More time passed, and after a while Hinata was yawning on the other side of the couch. The game was almost over, and he figured it was as good a time as any to go set up the extra futon he has for Hinata. He got up to go do just that, Hinata still glued to the screen even though it was evident how tired he was.

“I’m going to go make the bed now,” he informed Hinata.

“Mmkay,” Hinata said back, not taking his attention from the screen. Tobio walked to his room and pulled out the futon from under his bed. He didn’t know how he forgot he had it, as it would have saved him the couch argument, but whatever. He set it up on the floor of his room and went back to the living area to find Hinata with his head pillowed in his arms on the arm of the couch, eyes still on the screen.

“Is it almost finished?” Tobio asked, standing next to the couch.

“Yeah.” Hinata yawns.

“I’m gonna shower. You can go after me if you want.” Tobio turned back to his room before Hinata had a chance to answer and collects clothes to change into after. He didn't want to walk around in just a towel in front of Hinata, even though they’ve seen most of each other before in locker rooms. The thought of doing that was just too... intimate right now.

Tobio took his clothes to his bathroom and showered, hyper aware of the other person currently in his apartment. He couldn’t actually see him, of course, and he had no way of knowing his exact position, but it felt like he could tell when Shouyou breathed or moved in the other room. It was unnerving. He finished his shower quickly and dressed, making his way back to the living room and Hinata, who still had his head pillowed in his arms. The game on the screen had finished.

“Your turn.” Tobio said, knocking Hinata on the head. Hinata got up and stretched, rubbing the spot that Tobio had touched. “You can use my soap. You need it.”

“Hey!” Hinata protested, but still lifted his arm to smell himself. “I don’t smell.”

Tobio smirked, “Yes you do, but it doesn’t matter, just go shower. There’s a towel you can use on the counter.”

Hinata got up and made his way into the bathroom, and Tobio could hear the shower start. He turned off the tv and the lights in his living room, making his way to his room and his bed. Tobio was just settling into bed, scrolling through his phone when the shower turned off, there’s a thunk like someone hitting the wall, and then a whining, “Kageyamaaa!” could be heard coming from the bathroom.

Kageyama sighed in frustration, then yelled back, “What is it!”

“Come here!” He heard Hinata say in a meek voice, and sighing in frustration yet again, he hauled himself off his bed and went to the door of the bathroom, giving it a knock.

Hinata opened the door, the steam from the shower making the small room foggy, and Hinata was standing in the doorway, his towel wrapped around his waist, chest bare. Tobio gave it all of one quick glance before firmly training his eyes onto Hinata’s face.

“What?” Tobio demanded, eyes digging holes into Hinata’s.

“I didn’t bring any clean clothes.” Hinata said, as if he had just realized that fact as he had gotten out of the shower.

“Wha- moron! Just wear the ones you came in with!” Tobio said, blushing and moving to close the bathroom door, but Hinata stopped him.

“But you said I smelled! Plus I was wearing jeans! I can’t sleep in denim!” Hinata begged, “Just lend me some of your clothes for tonight! Please?”

Well, Tobio had to admit he walked into that one with his earlier goading. Sighing in defeat, he said, “Wait here.” and went to go get Hinata some clothes he could borrow.

A “Thank you,” could be heard from behind him as he went back into his room and picked out the first t-shirt, boxers and pajama pants he saw in his closet to give to Hinata.

He knocked on the bathroom door again and pushed the clothes into his hands, making sure to tell Hinata, “The next time you spend the night, bring your own clothes.”

Hinata gave him a weird look, but said, “Okay,” and closed the door to change.

Tobio was back in his bed, scrolling through social media, when Hinata walked in. Tobio looked up, just now realizing the shirt he had given Hinata. He blushed when he realized what it said.

“Kageyama, this shirt is funny!” Hinata remarked as he went to lay down in the futon.

“Shut up. Idiot. I don’t wear it out.” Tobio said, but his face was red all the same.

The t-shirt was stupid, he thought his dad had probably gotten it for him. He honestly didn’t pay much attention to shirts he deemed “sleep shirts,” but he thought maybe he should have paid more attention when picking out something for Hinata. The shirt said, “I’m into fitness,” and in smaller text below it, “fit’nes steak in my mouth.”

Hinata was still talking. “But, Kageyama, it doesn’t make much sense for you. You actually are into fitness. You’re a pro volleyball player at the age of 18. You’d have to be into fitness.”

“I told you to shut up. It’s just a stupid shirt. It doesn’t mean anything.” Tobio grumbled, sinking into his mattress.

Hinata was under the covers now, peeking up at Tobio. “But it’s funny.”

Tobio scoffed, “Of course you would find it funny.”

“You do too. Why else would you have it?”

“Whatever.” Tobio mumbled, still staring at his phone but not reading anything on the screen. This felt nice. He missed talking with Hinata, even if most people would call their talks fights.

“Hey, do you want me to get the light?” Hinata asked from the floor.

“Oh, no, I've got it.” Tobio reached over from his bed and flipped the switch, plunging them into darkness.

Tobio put his phone to sleep, and settled down into his bed to do the same. It was quiet, the only sounds were that of the fan and Hinata’s movements. Tobio thought Hinata was asleep, and was about to drift off himself when he heard the other speak softly from the floor.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata whispered.

“What is it?” Tobio whispered back.

Some more shuffling from Hinata. Then, “We should do this again.”

Tobio was silent for a beat before responding, “Yeah. We should.”

And then Tobio drifted to sleep, with Hinata on the floor next to him, and his room didn’t feel as lonely as it usually did that night.

* * *

Tobio woke up at his usual time, dressed for his run, and nudged Hinata awake as well.

“Want to run with me?” he asked the bleary-eyed Hinata.

“Mhm,” he responded immediately, “but I’ll need to borrow more of your clothes.”

“That’s fine.” Tobio responded, already moving to the closet to get some workout clothes for Hinata.

Hinata began stripping immediately, and Tobio cleared his throat and moved to the kitchen to make himself and Hinata a shake. It was the same routine for him every morning he didn’t have practice. Wake up, shake, run. Hinata joined him in the kitchen, sitting down at his table.

“Here,” Tobio handed him a protein shake, and Hinata took a sip with a satisfied look on his face.

Tobio leaned against the cabinet and chugged his own shake, and when Hinata saw what he was doing he began to chug his as well. Tobio chugged faster, but Hinata slammed his cup onto the table and exclaimed, “I win!”

“It wasn’t a race, dumbass.” Tobio said, but if he had won he would have counted it.

“It was a race, and I won, so I’m counting it,” Hinata said, on the same wavelength as Tobio when it came to competition between the two of them.

“Whatever, loser. Let’s get going.” Tobio grabbed his house keys off the counter and moved to the door, Hinata following him out.

“Do you take the same route every time?” Hinata asked on the way down. They were taking the stairs instead of the elevator to warm up.

“Yeah, just around a few blocks in the area,” Tobio explained, speeding up to match Hinata’s pace down the stairs.

“Hm,” Hinata sped up some more, and then they were at a full-on run down the stairs, racing each other.

“Tat didn't count,” Tobio said as they reached the lobby, neither of them winded yet, and they made their way outside the complex.

“No, it’s the run itself that will count.” Hinata agreed, nodding his head.

Tobio shook his head, “You don’t even know the route, how will you be able to beat me?”

Hinata smirked, “We’ll see.”

“Moron,” Tobio muttered as they both took off at a jog down the street, neither of them speeding up to beat the other yet.

They ran in silence, watching the city around them wake up. It was peaceful, and Tobio thought it was nice to have someone match his pace when jogging with him. Of course, Hinata was only keeping his pace because he didn’t know the route, but that was to be expected. The run itself lasted for about 30 minutes, just enough to get his blood pumping and muscles going. Hinata seemed to be enjoying it too, if the small smile on his face was anything to go off of. Tobio was enjoying himself, even if he wasn't talking with his company.

They rounded another corner, and Tobio could see his apartment building coming up. He picked up the pace, Hinata matching him, until they were in a sprint towards the doors of the building. Tobio reached them first, and huffed as he touched the door handle.

“I win that one,” Tobio said proudly, looking back at Hinata.

“It was just because you knew the route. I would have won otherwise,” Hinata declared confidently, following Tobio back into the building.

They went back to Tobio’s apartment, both of them showering yet again, and Hinata changed into the shirt he wore to bed the previous night.

“Remember how you said I smelled? I need to wear this back home.” He told Tobio matter-of-factly.

Tobio let him take the shirt.

“Can you make your way to the train on your own?” Tobio asked, walking Hinata to the door of his apartment.

“I can find my way home, I have a phone.” Hinata held it up.

“Okay.” Tobio responded, leaning against the doorframe.

“You should talk in the group chat more,” Hinata said. "We all like talking to you. You're our friend."

Tobio nodded, “I’ll try to.” _Friend_ , the word echoed in his head.

“Good.” Hinata shuffled his feet. “Well, bye. See you later.” He gave a little wave as he backed away.

“Later, Hinata.” And Tobio watched as Hinata walked down the hall and to the elevators, disappearing inside one.

Back in his apartment, while Tobio was putting up the futon, he noticed a discarded shirt crumpled in the corner. He went to look, and sure enough it was the one Hinata was wearing last night. He lifted it to his nose to smell it. It didn’t really stink, just smelled like Hinata.

Tobio already missed him.

* * *

Google Search: Unconscious leg shaking

Google Search: my friend won't stop shaking his leg

Google Search: tremor in leg

Google Search: moving without meaning to

Google Search: adhd person moving constantly?

Google Search: does my friend have adhd?


	2. When in Brazil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for drinking and very minor oikawa x hinata <3

The first time Hinata Shouyou admits his feelings to himself is in his third year of high school. Of course, that isn’t to say that the feelings weren’t there before, just that he finally realized what they were and what they meant. Looking back it would seem obvious from the beginning the way he felt, but he was young and clueless, as was the object of his affection. It wouldn’t surprise him to learn that the other members of the Karasuno volleyball club knew about his crush before even he did. It’s late at night when he admits it, laying in bed after a particularly brutal practice. Kageyama had been his normal self, with his thoughtless quips and goading, but for some reason that night he had dwelled on them, and came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, infatuated with the other boy. He spent a long time that night thinking over his options, and he decided on just ignoring it. He could probably push down the feelings anyway, and he definitely didn’t need Kageyama to know. This, like all things, would probably pass, and Hinata was content to just play volleyball. Feelings like that didn’t need to get in the way. 

* * *

“Woah! You’ve got your own place, Kenma? And it’s a house?”

Kenma’s house was nice. Like, really really nice. Shouyou knew Kenma had gotten his own place thanks to his combined YouTube and business money, and he honestly didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. He didn’t know if his shock had more to do with the fact that Kenma of all people had made it to celebrity status and was able to afford something like this or if it had to do with the house itself. Shouyou thought it was probably the former.

“It’s not that big a deal… it’s just a rental, and it’s pretty old….” Kenma said from behind Shouyou as he was marveling at the entryway.

Shouyou bounced forward into the house, oohing and ahhing at the different rooms and making observations as he went. The pair wound up seated in Kenma’s living room at the kotatsu, talking about Shouyou’s trip to Brazil and Kenma’s sponsorship of his trip. Shouyou got a bit quiet after a while, and then brought up what had been bothering him.

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Shouyou hedged, turning serious all of the sudden. 

“Sure, but I’m not sure how much help I’ll be.” Kenma replied, sensing the change in mood. 

Shouyou shifted a bit, making a noise in the back of his throat before saying, “Okay, so, let’s say hypothetically I liked someone. And let’s say, hypothetically, that I’ve liked them for a long time and I thought that graduating and not being near them as much would make the crush go away, but it just seems to get stronger with the distance between us. Hypothetically, what would you do in that situation? Just hypothetically though.”

Kenma couldn’t help the snort that came out of him, and he reached up to cover his face as he laughed. Shouyou made a noise of protest and was about to speak again before Kenma cut him off. 

“Sorry, Shouyou, I didn’t mean to laugh. I know you’re talking about Kageyama though.”

Hinata gasped and slapped his hands against the kotatsu in between them. “How could you know?!” He exclaimed as if it was the most crazy thing in the world. 

“Hinata, I’m not blind. I could tell you've been whipped for the guy since I first saw you two together.” He laughed again and then added, “I’d be surprised if everyone else didn’t notice it too. I think the only people who didn’t realize were you and him.”

Shouyou covered his face with his hands. “If you could tell from the moment you saw us together, you probably knew even before I did.” He said, blushing.

“That’s to be expected. You’re painfully oblivious at times, and I bet that goes for your own feelings as well.” Kenma said, still lightly chuckling.

“Okay, well? What should I do? I’ve tried ignoring them, but they aren’t going away. I read online that crushes are supposed to go away after not seeing the person for a while, but it isn’t. And when I met up with him and everyone else a few weeks ago, I felt like I was gonna explode! How am I supposed to handle this?” Shouyou was looking at Kemma as if he possibly held the secret fix-all to his dilemma. 

“Well, have you tried telling him how you feel?” Kemna asked, putting his elbow on the kotatsu and propping his chin on it. 

Shouyou grumbled, “That’s the last thing I need to do! He’s got his own thing going on with the Olympics coming up and being in the pros, and I’m about to leave for Brazil. Even if he felt the same way, which he definitely doesn’t, how would that work out with me being in a different country for the next two years?” He sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

“What do you want me to tell you? I’m the last person you should have come to for relationship advice. Don’t you have anyone else you could talk to about this?” Kenma said, not unkindly, just matter-of-factly. “Plus, I doubt he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“What?! What makes you say that?” Shouyou looks at him questioningly.

“You’re completely oblivious.” Kenma deadpans, which causes Hinata to give a shout of “hey!”

“Don’t you have someone you like, Kenma? What would you do in my situation?” Shouyou asked.

Kenma shook his head. “We aren’t talking about me.” He said, dodging the question.

Shouyou pouted, “You’re no help.”

“I never said I would be. Wanna film a video with me?” Kenma effectively changed the subject, and it worked.

Shouyou immediately perked up, “Yes! I’d love to!”

Kenma nodded and stood up, leading the way to his recording room, where he filmed all of his videos.

“Anything in particular you wanna play?” Kenma asked, going to his shelf where he kept all of his games.

Shouyou shook his head, “Just choose anything! I’m excited.”

Kenma chose a multiplayer game at random, and they settled in to record a video for Kenma’s channel. It was fun, and Shouyou had effectively forgotten about the question he had asked Kenma. It was only when he had said his goodbyes and was on his way out the door that he remembered.

“Kenma, what should I do?” Shouyou whined, halfway out the door.

“I don’t know, goof. Just do what feels right.”

And that’s what Shouyou was left with. _Just do what feels right_. The only problem was he didn’t think anything felt right.

He left Kenma’s house in the same place he had started.

* * *

#SmashBros #gaming

**Smash with my friend**

Video Description: Thanks to my friend Hinata for playing with me! Follow my social media accounts: [list of Kenma’s social media accounts]

856,236 views | 23k likes 892 dislikes

5,455 comments

**kittycat34**

Whoever that is they’re mad cute… make videos with him more!

3.2k likes

View 34 replies

**Big oof**

ok but are we gonna talk about how hot his friend is… like who IS that and why don’t i know him?

1.4k likes

View 28 replies

**ren**

Oh my gosh it’s a gaming video can you people not thirst for 10 minutes i stg

563 likes

View 23 replies

* * *

The months leading up to Shouyou’s departure to Brazil passed by in a blur of training. The year had felt like it was going to be long at the start, but it felt like as soon as he blinked he was only a week away from leaving. He and his friends had hardly gotten to see each other, thanks to everyone’s conflicting schedules, but the group chat was still alive. Thank goodness, Shouyou thought. He didn’t know how he would have been able to function without it.

 **Shouyou** : i can’t believe i’m leaving in a week already. 💔

 **Tadashi** : dude it’s still crazy to me. 

**Kei** : Don’t cry to us when you get homesick. 

**Tadashi** : Mean! You can cry to us if you want to, Hinata. 

**Tobio** : What time are you leaving.

 **Shouyou** : omg! im leaving for the airport at 7 in the morning, my flight is at 10. 

**Tobio** : Are you spending the night in Toyko to catch your flight?

 **Shouyou** : yeah im staying the night with kenma and he’s driving with me to the airport. 

**Tobio** : You could have just stayed with me since I’m closer to the airport. 

**Shouyou** : ahh! i didn’t know that was an option. 

**Tobio** : This is why you should ask first.

 **Hitoka** : Can I come to the airport to see you off? 😭

 **Shouyou** : i mean yeah if you want to! but don’t go out of your way!

 **Hitoka** : Of course I want to! You’re gonna be gone for two years we’re all gonna miss you. 

**Kei** : I’m not going. 

**Tadashi** : Kei and I will go too!

 **Tobio** : I’m going too. 

**Shouyou** : aww you guys… im gonna miss you all so much what the heck im about to cry

 **Tobio** : What the hell? Don’t cry about it. 

In fact, Shouyou was about to cry. Not because of his friends, really, but because of the looming prospect of Brazil. He was excited, of course he was, but the thought of being away from everything he knew for two whole years, on the other side of the world, was such a daunting thought that he hadn’t really allowed himself to dwell on. 

**Kei** : Don’t cry about it, moron. You chose this. 

Tsukishima was right. He chose this amazing opportunity for himself, and he was determined to make the most of the chance he was given. There was no time for being sad about leaving his friends and home behind. He had volleyball to get better at. He had to surpass Kageyama. And he was going all the way to Brazil to do that. He had to remember his end goal.

* * *

The day of his departure he woke up feeling a bit sad, but mostly excited. He had spent the night with Kenma, and woke up early. He had all his luggage by the door, but somehow they managed to run a bit late since they decided to eat breakfast at Kenma’s house. Their ride was idling outside by the time they rushed to the door and into the vehicle, the luggage safely in the trunk. Kenma was in the seat next to him, still yawning and tired, drinking a redbull.

“I don’t get how you’re a morning person.” He grumbled to Shouyou, looking like he was still half asleep.

“If you didn’t play games all night I’m sure you could be a morning person too.” Shouyou teased his friend.

Kenma shrugged. “I have an excuse for it now. It’s my job.”

“And I’m about to be in Brazil.” Shouyou said, nearly vibrating the seat with his excitement.

“Yes. You are.” Kenma said in a monotone, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it. Shouyou decided to message his friends that he was up. 

**Shouyou** : im omw to the airport rn with kenma!!!

 **Hitoka** : We’ll see you there!

 **Tadashi** : Cool we’re still getting ready lol.

 **Hitoka** : When you get there let us know where to meet you!

The ride to the airport was spent in relative silence, both Kenma and Shouyou on their phones, mostly due to the fact that Kenma was barely awake and not in the mood to talk to Shouyou at all. When they arrived at the airport, the driver stopped at the rideshare drop-off and Shouyou unloaded his luggage, Kenma standing off to the side. Shouyou finished unloading and went to stand with Kenma, pulling out his phone to tell his friends he was at the airport.

 **Shouyou** : okay im here. im going inside now ill send you guys the location

 **Hitoka** : Okay Shouyou! We’re all on our way we’re riding together lol.

 **Kei** : For the record I was against going.

 **Tadashi** : He’s lying he wanted to see you off too.

 **Kei** : No I didn’t.

Shouyou smiled down at his phone, and turned to Kenma. His friend wouldn’t be going into the airport with him, opting instead to take the same car back to his house and do his goodbyes right now.

“You better have fun in Brazil. And don’t forget to call me.” Kenma said, staring at Shouyou.

“I will. And I won’t.” Shouyou said. And then the pair hugged. “Thank you for riding with me. And letting me stay over at your place last night.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kenma said, and they separated. “Don’t get into too much trouble over there. You’ll be wearing my brand, so I can’t have you acting up.”

“When do I ever act up?” Shouyou asked, offended.

“I’m serious though. Try to keep up. I’ll miss you.” Kenma said, shuffling his feet.

“I’ll miss you too, Kenma.” Shouyou said. “Bye.”

“Bye, Shouyou.” And then Kenma got back into the car they had taken to the airport, and was off. 

Shouyou turned to face the airport and made his way inside, trying to navigate his way around. Off to the side was a waiting area with chairs and small tables. There were already some people there seeing off family and friends for their trips, and this was where Shouyou was going to be saying goodbye to his friends as well. He’d already said goodbye to his family yesterday, since they couldn’t make the trip to the airport. His sister had hugged him for ages and cried, and Shouyou had cried as well. His mom was more collected, probably saving her tears for when her son couldn’t see them. Shouyou hadn’t thought about how much he was going to miss his family, and he figured he shouldn’t start thinking about it now unless he wanted to give himself a stomach ache.

Shouyou checked his luggage in and took a seat in one of the many chairs available, waiting for his friends to show up. He passed his time scrolling through his phone aimlessly. About 30 minutes had passed when he heard a “Shouyou!” shouted from across the large space and four figures walking towards where he was seated. Shouyou shot up in his chair and started waving his arms over his head, even though the group had already spotted him.

His friends got to him, and he spent a moment just staring at them. Then he stood up and gave Hitoka a hug.

“Thank you so much for coming.” Shouyou said into her shoulder, and Hitoka clutched at his back.

“Of course. We wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She said.

Over her shoulder Tsukishima said, “I would.” which earned him an elbowing from Yamaguchi.

“I got you something to take with you!” Yachi said, pulling back and reaching into her bag. She pulled out a small keychain with a metal Japanese flag hanging from it. “It’s nothing much, it’s just something from a tourist shop, but I got it so you’d have something to remind you of home.” She handed it over to Shouyou, who took it in his hands and gazed at it.

 _I won’t cry, I won’t cry,_ he thought to himself, and then said, “Thank you, Yachi. I love it. I’ll keep it on my bag.”

“You’re welcome.” Yachi hugged him again, and then Yamaguchi approached him. 

“We’ll miss you over here.” He said, giving Shouyou a hug as well. “I don’t know how Tsukki will cope with two years of not being able to bully you in person.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. I don’t bully him.” Tsukishima said, but he had a small smile on his face. Even though he protested, Shouyou hugged him as well. 

“I won’t see you for two years, Tsukishima, the least you could do is say bye!” Shouyou said to him, and Tsukishima sighed. 

“Yeah, goodbye. Have fun on the other side of the world.” He said. 

And then Shouyou looked at Kageyama, who had been quiet so far. Kageyama was already staring at him, an unreadable look on his face. 

“Hey.” Kageyama said to Shouyou.

“Hey.” Shouyou said back. “Thanks for coming. I know you’re really busy.”

“Yeah, well, I’m celebrating not having to see you for two years starting today.” Kageyama smirked, and Shouyou smacked his shoulder.

“Kageyama, you don’t mean that!” He said, crossing his arms.

Kageyama chuckled, “You’re right, I don’t.” And before Shouyou could realize what was going on, Kageyama had wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. 

Shouyou’s eyes widened. He’d given his other friends hugs just now, but something about this one felt different. Every part of his body that touched Kageyama’s felt like it had been simultaneously set on fire and put on ice. Kageyama squeezed, and Shouyou could have sworn he whispered, “I’ll miss you,” into Shouyou’s hair. But Kageyama was pulling back, and it was all Shouyou could do not to unconsciously follow his retreating form.

Kageyama cleared his throat. “You’re going all the way across the world just to get better than me, so you better come back with some cool tricks.”

Shouyou nodded, “I’m not gonna lose to you, by the way.”

“Sure you aren’t.” Kageyama said. Then more seriously. “Be safe.”

“I will.”

There wasn’t much else to say to his friends, but they stood around talking for another fifteen minutes, just getting it all out of their systems. He would really miss his friends, and he was trying his hardest not to cry while they all laughed and talked with each other. He loved them all, he really did. Even Tsukishima. Finally, when the conversation lulled, he decided it was time to rip the bandaid off for real and say his final goodbyes before making his way to security. He waved as he walked, and his friends waved back, until he had to pass through the security checkpoint and turn around to pay attention to what the officers were telling him to do. He had assumed his friends would be gone by the time he was done, but when he was on the other side of security he felt eyes still on him, and he glanced back over to see Kageyama still staring at him, an unreadable look on his face. Shouyou lifted up his hand, and Kageyama raised his in return before turning around to catch up with his other friends.

Shouyou found his gate and settled in to wait some more, clutching at the keychain from Hitoka and thinking about the hug Kageyama had given him. When it was finally time to board his plane, he was still lost in thought. He sat in his seat at a window, staring out at the ground, watching Japan shrink as he thought about the man who wouldn’t leave his head, and that final look they had shared. The hug he had given Shouyou that Shouyou could still feel. He felt his eyes start to sting a bit. Yeah, it would be a long two years.

* * *

Meeting Oikawa was probably the best thing that had happened to Shouyou since he arrived in Brazil. The city of Rio was being pretty rough to him, especially after getting his wallet stolen, but it seemed to be smiling at him at least a bit tonight, as if fate knew he needed to see a familiar face that wasn’t on the other side of a laptop screen before he cracked.

Playing beach volleyball with Oikawa was just the kind of fun he needed, Shouyou thought while sitting at the table with Oikawa and the team that they had just beaten on the beach. The pair was good and fun company, but soon enough they parted ways and it was just Shouyou and Oikawa together alone.

“Walk with me, shortie.” Oikawa said, starting off down the busy street, full of nightlife. Shouyou followed. 

“Where are we going?” He questioned, when it was clear Oikawa wasn’t going to elaborate. 

Oikawa looked at Shouyou. “You need a pick-me-up. I can tell you’re having a rough time. Have you ever been to a bar before?”

Shouyou shook his head. “No, not yet. I know I’m legal to drink here but I just haven’t gotten around to it. Plus… well, it’s not like I have anyone to go with.”

Oikawa laughed, “It’s a good thing I’m here, then. I’m the perfect drinking buddy.”

“Should you even drink? You’re here for a reason, right?” Shouyou questioned, keeping up with Oikawa's long strides. 

“Thanks for your concern, but a few won’t hurt. I’m in Rio, for crying out loud. Skipping out on a night of fun in this city should be criminal!”

Shouyou was already feeling better after his game and dinner, but the prospect of getting to spend even more time with Oikawa, even if they weren’t technically friends before seeing each other on the other side of the world, made him nearly giddy with excitement. Plus, Shouyou had never had alcohol before. He wanted to try it, even if he knew he probably shouldn’t. But, like Oikawa said, what would a few drinks hurt?

“Let’s go in here,” Oikawa pointed to a bar they were passing and slowed to a stop, grabbing Shouyou’s arm to lead him into the building.

The bouncer at the door checked their ID’s and let them in. The inside was dimly lit, with a small stage against the back wall and a space cleared in the center of the room where people were dancing. Along the left wall was a bar, and on the right there was a raised level with a few steps to get to a row of booths. Oikawa dragged Shouyou directly to the bar.

“Have you ever had a drink before?” He asked Shouyou, sitting down at one of the barstools. Shouyou sat next to him.

“No!” Shouyou said, “But I’m excited to try!”

Oikawa chuckled, “Of course you are. I’m lucky I get to be the one to be here with you while you take your alcohol virginity.”

The way he said it made Shouyou blush a bit. The bartender came over to get their drink orders, and Shouyou let Oikawa order for him, since he knew nothing about drinks.

“You’ll like this one, I promise.” He said with a wink.

The bartender sets down a tall glass of dark liquid in front of Hinata, and another glass of the same drink in front of Oikawa.

“Go ahead and try it,” Oikawa said, taking his own straw in between his lips and sucking.

Hinata took his own straw in his mouth and took a deep sip. He almost gagged, but forced the urge down. He made a face at Oikawa, and Oikawa laughed at the expression on Shouyou’s face.

“You said I would like this!” Shouyou said accusingly, pouting at Oikawa.

Oikawa was still laughing, “Trust me, you will like it. Try it again.”

Shouyou was still looking at him with distrust, but he took another sip and found that the taste wasn’t as repulsive as he had initially thought. It stung his nose a bit, but underneath the burning was the taste of cola.

“What is this, anyway?” Shouyou asked, still taking sips from his straw.

“It’s called a long island iced tea.” Oikawa explained, already finishing off his glass.

Shouyou looked at him in amazement. “This is tea?!” He exclaimed in surprise.

Oikawa shook his head. “No, shortie, it’s just called that. It’s got a fuckton of different types of liquor in it and they add cola just so it’s not complete garbage. To be honest, I hate these things.”

“Why would you get one if you hate them? And why would you give me one?” Shouyou pouted, and his continuous sucking on the straw led him to find his glass somehow already empty. His body had a pleasantly light feeling to it already, and he felt really good, actually.

Oikawa chuckled, “They may not be the tastiest, but don’t you feel good?”

Shouyou pondered. “Yeah, I do feel good.”

“See? That’s what I meant when I said you’d like it. Want another? All drinks are on me.”

“Can I try something else?” Shouyou asked, excited to try everything he could tonight.

Oikawa nodded, then waved down the bartender, “Two shots of tequila,” he ordered.

Shouyou sputtered. “Shots?” He questioned.

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to?”

Shouyou shook his head, swiveling on his barstool, “No, I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“You’ll be fine,” Oikawa said, and the shots were laid out in front of them. 

Shouyou eyed his glass with equal parts trepidation and curiosity. He was really doing shots with Oikawa Tooru in Rio, huh?

“Ready?” Oikawa asked, hand around his shot. “One, two-” and on the third beat, he knocked back his glass and swallowed it in one gulp. Shouyou followed along, choking down the burning liquid before slamming his glass on the counter.

“You like it?” Oikawa asked, sucking on a lime.

Shouyou picked up his own lime and bit into it. He didn’t hate it.

“Can I have another?” Shouyou asked, already waving down the bartender. 

“Well, let’s slow down a bit…” Oikawa started to say, but Shouyou was already ordering something else. 

“Just make me something sweet!” He told the bartender, smiling up at him. The man winked at Shouyou. 

Oikawa shook his head. “You gotta slow down, dude.”

Shouyou cocked an eyebrow. “But why?” He asked, leaning his head against his hand propped against the bar.

“You’ll make yourself sick.” Oikawa said, swiveling his barstool to face Shouyou face-on, also propping up his head against his hand, so that the two were mirrored.

“Yeah, but why?” Shouyou pressed, a small smile on his face.

Oikawa scoffed. “Because, moron. You just will. It’s what alcohol does.”

Shouyou hummed. “But I feel good now.”

“You’ll crash hard if you keep going at this pace.”

The bartender set the drink Shouyou ordered in front of him, and Shouyou raised his eyebrows at Oikawa while he rebelliously took a sip.

Oikawa stared at him and shrugged. “Whatever kid. It’s your hangover.” He flagged down the bartender and ordered another drink for himself.

“You say that but you just ordered another one too.” Shouyou teased, still sucking on his drink. He liked this one a lot. It just tasted like fruit juice, with no taste of alcohol. He thought he would get this one again.

“You’re making me look bad. This is because of peer pressure from you.” Oikawa teased, stealing Shouyou’s drink from under his nose and sneaking a sip.

“Hey!” Shouyou protested, as Oikawa laughed and slid the drink back to him.

“That’s pretty good, what is that?” Oikawa licked his lips and looked at Shouyou.

Shouyou blushed for some reason at the gesture, and he averted his gaze away from the other man as he answered, “I’m not sure. I just asked the bartender to make me something sweet.”

Oikawa nodded. “A sweet drink for a sweet guy. It makes sense.”

The drinks had to have been getting to Shouyou, or Oikawa, or both of them, because there’s no way on earth Oikawa could have said something like that to Shouyou normally. His head was starting to feel fuzzy, but in a good way, and that’s probably the only reason he said the next thing out of his mouth.

“Coming from you,” Shouyou said, and it came out more breathy than he intended it to.

Oikawa looked at him for a beat and then threw his head back and laughed, loudly. “What the fuck are you talking about? Are you already drunk? There’s no one on the planet that would describe me as sweet.”

Shouyou’s face flamed, and he distracted himself by taking a big gulp of his drink while Oikawa was still laughing beside him. Oh, he hit the ice. The glass was already empty. He flagged down the bartender for another.

Tooru was staring at Shouyou as he got another of the fruity drinks and started in on it, studying him.

“So what’s the real reason you’re in Brazil?” He asked suddenly, giving Shouyou a look as if he didn’t believe the explanation he had gotten prior.

Shouyou stopped sipping his literal elixir of the gods to shoot a look at Tooru out of the corner of his eye. “What do you mean? I’m here for volleyball. BEACH volleyball!” He laughed at that, “beach volleyball is sooo different. It’s all sand in your face and in your hair and in your-”

“Dude, I’m being serious. I never would have thought you’d leave Japan unless you really needed to.”

Shouyou gave him a look that said, _are you serious?_ And replied, “But I did need to come here. I need to get better at volleyball.”

Tooru was still looking at him like he didn’t believe him, glass in his hand, swirling the ice around. When it was clear Shouyou wasn’t going to say anymore, he shrugged with a, “Whatever you say, shortie.” And knocked back his glass.

“You don’t believe me?” Shouyou leaned into Tooru’s space, looking into his eyes, a questioning look on his face. “Why?”

Tooru looked down at Shouyou, not very much air between them at all, and said, “I just didn’t take you for the type to leave your… friends. That’s all.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean? You think I just abandoned them?” Shouyou fired back. 

“But didn’t you?” Tooru smirked.

Shouyou leaned back into his own space, huffing. “I take it back. You aren’t sweet at all.”

Tooru made a noise in his throat and said, “Nope, no take backs. I know I’m mean, but you said it so you have to own it.”

“That’s not fair! You just said I abandoned my friends!” Shouyou looked actually upset over the thought.

“Calm down, dude. Fine. You didn’t abandon them.”

That simple sentence seemed to do the trick, because the look of hurt on Shouyou’s face immediately left and he was back to smiling.

“You’re right. I didn’t. I’m here for myself, and that isn’t the same as abandoning them. It’s not like I saw them much anyway.” Shouyou finished off his drink - what number was he on now? And stood up, holding out a hand to Tooru. “Let’s dance!”

Tooru looked at the hand for a second and downed his own drink before taking it in his own, and Shouyou led them to the dance floor in the middle of the establishment. 

They started dancing to the beat of the house music, just having a good time, and Shouyou was really feeling out of it now. _This was the best feeling ever_ , he thought. He was free and loose and didn’t really have any thoughts in his head at all, just laughing with Tooru as they tried their best to dance, not really caring if anyone was watching them.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but suddenly he and Tooru were sitting together on the same side of a booth, both of them laughing with drinks in front of them. _When did I get another drink?_ The thought flitted through Shouyou’s head, but was gone in the next second. What was he doing again? Oh yeah. Tooru was telling him a funny story. It had to be pretty funny, because he was laughing so hard he was hiccupping, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what Tooru was actually saying. That thought caused him to laugh even harder.

Tooru was falling into Shouyou, watching him while he laughed. “Was it really that funny?” He asked.

Shouyou kept laughing, but this time it was because the look on Tooru’s face made him look like a puppy, somehow.

“You’re cute like a puppy.” Shouyou informed him, reaching out his hand and bopping Tooru on the nose.

Tooru reached up and grabbed the finger that Shouyou had used to touch his nose. “Like a puppy?” He repeated, still holding on to Shouyou’s finger.

And Shouyou was still laughing and he felt so good, like he was flying. A bartender passed by their table, setting down two glasses of water. Shouyou didn’t remember ordering any water, but as soon as it was in front of him he realized he was really damn thirsty. He chugged his glass in a few seconds flat, and Tooru did the same.

“Wow, I’m thirsty.” Shouyou said, reaching over for his alcoholic drink and chugging that one too. 

“Alcohol makes you thirsty.” Tooru said wisely. 

This sent Shouyou into another fit of laughter. He was having the time of his life here, in this booth in this bar in Brazil. How had he never tried this before?

“You know what? I really, really like you.” Shouyou said, turning his drunken eyes towards Tooru and trying to zero in on his face. Why was it so hard to focus?

“I like you too, Shouyou. You’re a fun guy.”

“No. I mean. I really like you.” He was intent on making sure Tooru knew this fact. At that moment he couldn’t imagine anyone else being with him. Nevermind the fact that the person in front of him didn’t have dark hair. Why wasn’t his hair dark? 

“You’re really drunk, Shouyou.”

“‘M not really…”

“Yeah, you are.”

Shouyou leaned his head against Tooru’s shoulder. 

“Hey?” Shouyou said softly.

“Yes?”

“Will you kiss me?”

Shouyou could feel Tooru’s head whip around to look at him. “Yeah, okay, no. That’s not happening.”

Shouyou picked his head up and again tried to look at Tooru, but couldn’t focus at all. He was sitting perfectly still but it felt like he was on a boat. 

“Why not?” He questioned.

Tooru wrapped an arm around Shouyou and pulled his head back onto his shoulder. “One, you’re drunk. Like, really really drunk. You should not have had so much and I don’t do drunk people. Two, I’m not an idiot. You’ve been pining after Tobio for years now and I don’t know what made you leave him in Japan like you did but there’s no way I’m getting in between that.”

A feeling like an electric shock shook Shouyou to his bones. Tobio? How could he have forgotten about him tonight? He had forgotten who he was with for a moment there as well. Searching unconsciously for a dark head that wasn’t anywhere around. 

“What the hell…” Shouyou mumbled drunkenly against Tooru’s shoulder.

“Mhm, that’s what I said when I saw you two together,” Tooru teased, running his hand through Shouyou’s hair.

“How could I have forgotten him today?” Shouyou said forlornly, tears pricking his eyes.

“Hey, dude, it’s okay. You’re drunk and having fun. And you guys aren’t even together, right?”

“No,” Shouyou said thickly, “We aren’t even together.”

“And that upsets you?”

Shouyou sniffed, “Yes. I like him so much, Tooru.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Tooru said, still running his hands through Shouyou’s hair. 

Shouyou didn’t really know how they had gotten in this position, with them borderline cuddling in the club, but he was content to stay like this, with Tooru petting his hair and him with tears on the edge of his eyelashes.

“Why do I like that stupid Kageyama?” Shouyou muttered angrily, but the words slurred a bit, so it sounded more pathetic than angry. 

“It beats me. You’re so much cooler than he is.” Tooru said, still stroking his hair.

Shouyou sighed, “But I do like him… And I want him to like me too.”

Tooru looked at Shouyou like he was crazy. “What the hell are you talking about? That dumbass is as whipped for you as you are for him.”

Shouyou sniffed a bit but laughed. “Yeah right. If that were true he would have done something about it by now.”

“Shouyou, this is Tobio we’re talking about, right? You really think he’d be the one to make the first move?” Tooru was looking at Shouyou now like he was a complete dumbass, but Shouyou was too drunk to feel offended.

Shouyou shrugged, “I don’t believe you that he likes me too.”

“Believe me or not, it’s the truth.”

“How would you even know?” Shouyou shot back, words slurring.

“How would I know? It’s so obvious to everyone. I’d be surprised if there was anyone who has interacted with you two who didn’t know.” Tooru said, getting exasperated.

“You’re just making stuff up now.” Shouyou bounced his head on Tooru's shoulder, but Tooru tightened his fingers in his hair, making him unable to move again.

“It’s the truth.” Tooru said seriously.

Shouyou sniffed again, then laughed. “You know, you really aren’t too bad of a guy.”

“Shut up. I’m horrible.” Tooru's fingers went back to stroking Shouyou's hair.

“You just have a different personality, that’s all.” Shouyou explained, lifting up his hands and lacing his fingers together, watching the light peek through the cracks in his fingers. He thought it was really pretty.

They sat in silence for a bit, the music and partying in the club going on around them with the two guys in their own little bubble, until Tooru broke the silence again.

“So, what are you going to do about Tobio?”

Shouyou shook his head against his place on Tooru’s shoulder. “Should I go back to Japan? Right now? I will. I’ll go back to Japan right now.” He was serious too.

“Drunk moron. You’re saying so much right now you’ll be embarrassed about tomorrow.” Tooru patted his head.

Shouyou weakly tried to move but then gave up and said, “I’m speaking my mind. Why would I be embarrassed?”

“You’re not gonna go back to Japan for a boy.” Tooru said matter-of-factly.

“Yes I am.”

“Idiot. Tell me how you feel about that in the morning.”

“I want another drink.”

Tooru laughed. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“I haven’t thrown up yet.” Shouyou said, picking himself up and draining Tooru’s previously forgotten drink.

“It won’t be many more drinks now until you do, though. You’ve had a lot. Let’s get you more water.” Tooru flagged down a server and got them some more water, which Shouyou gratefully chugged. He didn’t know what time it was, but in his bones he felt like dancing again. 

“Wanna dance some more?” He asked Tooru, wiggling against the booth, trying to scoot out past the other man. 

“Nope, that’s not happening. I’m gonna take you home now. You’re super drunk, you shouldn’t be drinking anymore.”

“But whyyy?” Shouyou whined, pouting. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Tooru stood up from the booth, gesturing for Shouyou to do the same. 

When Shouyou’s feet hit the floor, he wobbled. Why was it so hard to walk? Tooru was drunk as well, but he seemed to be having no issue whatsoever supporting Shouyou as he swayed. 

They walked to the door of the club and out into the fresh night air. The street was really busy with other clubgoers and partiers milling about. There was a group of people smoking by the entrance to the club they had just left, and when Shouyou spotted them he shouted a greeting and waved. Tooru dragged him off down the street. 

“Did you know them?” He asked Shouyou. 

“Nooope. But I could get to know them.” Shouyou said matter-of-factly. 

“Okay, drunk boy. Where do you live?”

Shouyou stopped his stumble walking, eyebrows creased in concentration. Where did he live? The answer seemed to be on the tip of his tongue, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to pull it forward.

“Hmmm. I don’t know.” He said genuinely to Tooru, and the other man rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, we need to get off the street. I’ll just take you to my hotel.” Tooru said as he flagged down one of the taxis parked along the busy street, waiting to take home the drunk clubbers. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re gonna let me stay with you? You’re so nice.” Shouyou said as Tooru pushed him into the back seat of the taxi and buckled his seatbelt before doing the same to himself. 

“Yeah, and I’m gonna make sure you remember how nice I was to you tonight. You aren’t allowed to forget.” Tooru said to him, and gave the taxi driver the address to the hotel he was staying at. 

“You’re so nice, Tooru. But I wish Kageyama was with me instead.” Shouyou informed him, leaning his head on Tooru’s shoulder and yawning.

Tooru made a noise of protest. “You’re telling me this as I’m taking you to _my_ hotel and letting you stay the night so you can sleep off this drunkenness?” Tooru said, staring down at Shouyou on his shoulder.

“But it’s the truth. I miss Kageyama.” Shouyou suddenly sat up. “I can call him!” He exclaimed, and shoved his hand in his pocket, looking for his phone.

“That’s really not the best idea-” Tooru said, but Shouyou already had his phone in his hand and was squinting down at it.

“I have so many messages.” Shouyou informed Tooru, then started typing. Tooru just sighed and didn’t try to stop him.

 **Shouyou** : I loive u guiys sooiooo muychg

 **Tobio** : ????

 **Shouyou** : omggfgg tiobvio .3

 **Tobio** : What are you doing.

 **Kei** : Are you drunk

 **Shouyou** : hgmm i tihnk so lol

 **Kei** : lol

 **Kei** : Who are you with?

Shouyou: [Image ID: a blurry selfie snapped in the back of a taxi. Tooru is looking at the camera with an exasperated face, and Shouyou is grinning while holding up a peace sign. He is very obviously drunk by his hooded eyes.]

 **Tobio** : Idiot.

 **Shouyou** : why re yu mean to me?

 **Tobio** : Just get home safe

 **Shouyou** : m gonig to okawas hotel lol

 **Tobio** : ????

 **Tobio** : Why. 

**Shouyou** : becasue lol

“You might wanna stop texting now. The more you say the more embarrassed you’ll be in the morning.” Tooru finally reached over and took the phone from his hands, to the protests of Shouyou. 

**Shouyou** : Hey it’s Oikawa. I’ll make sure he gets to my hotel safe. He’s too drunk to tell me his address. 

**Kei** : lololololol

Shouyou wrestled the phone out of Tooru’s hands and turned off the screen, putting it back into his pocket. “Why did you do that?” He complained, leaning against Tooru. 

“Because you were making a fool of yourself.” 

“But I love my friends….” Shouyou said, yawning into his hand. 

“You about to crash? Stay awake a bit longer, dude, we’re almost there. I don’t wanna have to carry your drunk corpse into the hotel.” Tooru said, shaking Shouyou a bit. 

“‘M awake, ‘m awake.” Shouyou said, but his eyes were drooping more and more. 

Tooru gave up and let Shouyou rest his head on his shoulder until they pulled up outside the hotel Tooru was staying at. Tooru forcefully shook Shouyou out of the half-asleep daze he was in, and helped him out of the cab. Tooru paid the cab driver as Shouyou leaned against his body heavily, mumbling about something. 

“What are you mumbling about?” Tooru asked as he led Shouyou into the lobby of the hotel building. 

“Tobio….” Shouyou said forlornly, “I miss Tobio….”

“Weren’t you just talking to him?” Tooru questioned, hitting the elevator call button. 

“I miss him….” It seemed like that was all Shouyou was saying, so Tooru just ignored the mumbling. 

Their elevator finally got to the lobby, and they got in, Tooru still supporting a stumbling Shouyou, who was still talking to himself.

The ride up was uneventful except for Shouyou’s talking, and when they got to Tooru’s floor Shouyou stumbled out of the elevator before Tooru, who had to swoop in before the other man could face plant on the carpeted floor.

“Come on, just hold on to me,” Tooru propped Shouyou against his side and started walking down the hallway, making his way to his room.

They got to the room and Tooru opened the door, and Shouyou immediately zeroed in on the water bottle on the dresser. He picked it up and gulped it down in ten seconds before finding the bed and passing out immediately on top of the covers.

Shouyou woke up early, and for a moment he didn’t feel anything. Then, like a glass being cracked, his stomach leapt into his throat and his hand flew up to his mouth, his body shooting up to a sitting position in the unfamiliar bed. The night rushed back to him in bits and pieces and he groaned. Next to him in the bed, a body shifted, and he glanced over to see Oikawa turning over, his eyes meeting Shouyou’s. He propped his head up on his arm and smirked.

“Good morning, princess. How’s the head?” He teased, and in response Shouyou groaned.

“Why did you let me drink so much?” Shouyou complained, his stomach lurching again. He clamped a hand over his mouth but the feeling subsided.

“Let you? You’re a grown up, you should be able to handle yourself.”

Shouyou muttered, “Mean…” before the feeling in his bladder made itself known and he rushed to the bathroom with the laughter of Oikawa in the bed the only reply.

“Can you get home?” Oikawa asked after Shouyou had made his way out of the bathroom.

“Kicking me out already?” Shouyou said, looking at Oikawa, who was still laying on the bed.

“I have shit to do today, and I need to get ready. I let you stay here, right?”

“Yeah… thanks. I had fun. Even if remembering some of the stuff I did is embarrassing.” Shouyou was embarassed about his behavoir last night, and his face was cherry red, his feet shifting on the carpeted floor.

“That’s just what drinking is like. If you do it again you’ll have plenty more embarrassing stories to tell about yourself.” Oikawa winked from the bed and Shouyou groaned.

“Okay, now get out. Here’s some money, call a cab or something, I seriously have shit to do.” Oikawa said, and Shouyou took the offered bills and made his way to the door.

“Wait.” Oikawa sat up in the bed, and Shouyou turned to him with a questioning look.

“Give me your number.” Oikawa said, pulling out his phone and holding it out to Shouyou. He obliged, putting in his contact information, and Oikawa sent a text to his number so Shouyou would have his info as well.

“Just in case you ever wanna hang out again.” Oikawa winked at Shouyou, and then Shouyou was gone, leaving the hotel and getting a cab back to his apartment.

While in the cap he opened up his group chat and scrolled through the messages he had sent the previous night, his face flamed red. His friends had asked him if he had gotten home safe and he hadn’t replied. He took to doing that now. 

**Shouyou** : hey guys im fine. on my way back to my place now. sorry for last night 😓

 **Kei** : lol

 **Hitoka** : I’m glad you’re safe Shouyou!

The person he was waiting for a response from didn’t respond by the time he got to his apartment, so he paid the cab driver and made his way inside to get ready for his day. He wasn’t feeling the best, but that was his fault, and he still had responsibilities that he couldn’t slack off on. After he had showered and brushed his teeth for what felt like ten minutes just to get the nasty taste of drunkenness out of his mouth, he checked his phone again and saw he had a new message from Oikawa.

 **Tooru** : Get back to your place safe? (:

 **Shouyou** : Yeah, thanks for the cab money. 

**Tooru** : No problem shortie. Hope to see you again before I leave. 😘

Yeah, Oikawa wasn’t that bad of a guy at all.

* * *

<translated from Brazilian Portuguese>

Japanese Beach Volleyball Player Rises to Notoriety

If you’re a fan of beach volleyball, you’ve probably already heard of Shouyou Hinata, nicknamed Ninja Shouyou. He arrived in Rio only a few months ago but is already making a name for himself on the beach with his lightning-fast reflexes and ability to appear just where the opponent doesn’t want him. We asked some of his former partners what they think of the ninja.

“He’s very fast,” said one player, “and extremely lovable. He has a presence around him that just makes you want to perform your best.”

Another player told us that he wasn’t going to be here for long. “He told me he was just here to train for indoor volleyball,” they said, “but to be honest I’d love it if he stayed playing beach. I want to partner with him again!” 

If you find yourself able to watch a Ninja Shouyou match in person… Read More

* * *

Tobio was in Brazil.

The thought had been in his head the past day, the past week, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that the man he still couldn’t let go of was so close by, just a bike ride away. The fact that he was here only for the Olympics seemed insignificant in the face of Hinata’s overwhelming desire to text the man and go see him, since what stroke of fate would have landed him in the exact city Shouyou was in? He knew that was out of the question, though. Kageyama was here for volleyball. He had no time to go out and explore Rio with Shouyou, no matter how much he wished he could. Logic didn’t stop Shouyou from daydreaming, though. He thought about walking the vibrant streets with Kageyama, playing beach volleyball with him, maybe even going to a club like he had with Oikawa. The last one was so out of the question it made Shouyou chuckle. Getting drunk before playing in the Olympics had to be at the top of the list of things to never do if you actually wanted to win. And Shouyou knew Kageyama was in it to win it. If only to rub it in his face that he’d brought home a gold before Shouyou had. 

Shouyou went about his day with the thought of Kageyama never leaving his head, going through his work, his practice and finally back to his apartment with the steady beat of _Kageyama_ pulsing through his head.

He didn’t know how it had started, or really remember which one of them initiated it first, but since he’d been in Brazil he and Kageyama had been video calling each other at least once a week. Sometimes Kageyama would be the one to call, sometimes Shouyou, but regardless of who started the call they managed to somehow find things to talk about for hours. Shouyou would tell Kageyama about his beach volleyball, and Kageyama would tell Shouyou about what his teammates would get up to and about how the Olympic practices were. The routine felt nice, and it was nice to talk to Kageyama without just having to text. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought about video chatting back when he was in Japan and they hardly had time to see each other, but it probably had something to do with being halfway across the world now. It was less scary to admit he wanted to see Kageyama when he couldn’t possibly see him in real life. His laptop was a lifesaver.

He was getting ready for bed, and had just finished showering when he got a private message. It was from Kageyama.

 **Tobio** : Let’s video call.

Shouyou stared down at the message and then hurriedly typed back a reply, his heart doing somersaults in his chest.

 **Shouyou:** okay!!

He quickly threw on a shirt and shorts, diving for his laptop on his bed to get his software ready. He was waiting for his computer to boot up when he got in another text.

 **Tobio** : Ready whenever you are.

Shouyou’s heart was basically in his throat at this point. It didn’t matter that this was a routine for them at this point, he still got the jitters whenever he realized he was about to talk to Kageyama face-to-face. Or, face-to-screen. It was as personal as they could get currently, and Shouyou was going to take advantage of it for however long it lasted. Kageyama had to at least enjoy his company as well, otherwise he wouldn’t ask to talk to Shouyou. Right?

Shouyou got his computer set up, and as soon as he could he hit the “call” button next to Kageyama’s profile. The line rang for a few beats, and then Kageyama’s face could be seen on the screen. He appeared to be in his hotel room, wearing a plain white shirt and sitting at the desk.

“Hey dumbass.” He greeted Shouyou, giving him a small smile.

“Kageyama!” Shouyou said, a bit too excitedly. He shifted a bit on his bed, his laptop sat in front of his folded legs. He brought it up onto his lap, angling the screen so his camera pointed towards his face. “How are you liking Brazil? It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Kageyama scoffed a bit. “I’ve hardly been able to see any of it. All I’m doing is training and waiting for my game. I’m not allowed to leave the venue, really.”

Shouyou’s heart sank a bit at that news, even though he told himself he already knew he wasn’t going to be able to see Kageyama while he was here. A small part of him had been holding out hope, it seemed, but it was effectively crushed.

“How is the place you're staying? Is it nice? Does it have a pool?” Shouyou chattered excitedly, not letting the small clench in his chest show on his face.

“Of course it has a pool, idiot. Everyone competing in the Olympics is staying here, it has to. But I’m not gonna use it. It’s a nice place but I’m just gonna stay in my room for the most part.” Kageyama said, shifting himself on his seat.

“What, why? Why won’t you go hang out with the other athletes?” Shouyou questioned.

Kageyama shrugged, “I will if they make me, but most of the hanging out is just partying. There’s a lot of alcohol and I’m not gonna drink at all. I don’t care if it’s legal here, it’s stupid to drink if you’re going to be competing any time soon. That’s a recipe for losing.” Kageyama explained.

“Why don’t you just go to hang out then? You don’t have to drink anything.” Shouyou asked.

“I just don’t want to. The rest of the team is actually at a party right now, but I stayed behind. I don’t have any desire to be around drinking people. They’re messy. I also hope my teammates aren’t drinking anything, because if they show up with any sort of sickness to our game I’m gonna beat the shit out of them.” Kageyama said, and by the look on his face Shouyou believed he would definitely do exactly what he said to any teammate who drank tonight. Shouyou felt a bit of pity for them.

“Will you be able to explore Rio at all before you head back home?” Shouyou asked, his traitorous heart still hung up on the fact that they were in the same country currently.

Kageyama shook his head. “Nope. There’s no time for it, unfortunately. No matter how much I might want to see the place that’s supposedly turning you into a good volleyball player.” He teased, and Shouyou protested.

“I’m a good volleyball player! I mean, I was good before coming here.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, idiot. All I’m saying is one of us is currently competing in the Olympics and the other is playing on the beach every day.” Kageyama said, his voice getting drowned out by the loud “Kageyama!” Shouyou was currently whining.

“Okay. I admit that you beat me to the Olympics.” Shouyou said, shifting his laptop onto his bed and laying on his stomach, his legs kicked up behind him. “But. You won’t be there alone for long. The next time the Olympics come around, I’ll be there with you.”

Kageyama smirked, “And if you’re not?”

“I will be!” Shouyou said, hitting his bed.

Kageyama got serious. “I believe you.” He said, and then softer. “I think if you hadn’t decided to come to Brazil and had gone pro like I did, you’d be here already.”

Shouyou thought for a moment, and then shook his head. “I don’t think so. I still have so much to learn. Not everyone can be a natural genius like you.”

Kageyama shrugged off the backhanded compliment. “Whatever. That’s just what I think.”

The pair went quiet for a moment, just staring at each other. Shouyou cleared his throat.

“So, has anything funny happened since you’ve been here? Anything with your teammates?” Shouyou asked.

Kageyama thought for a moment, and then said, “Nothing funny to me, but I’m sure they’re probably done some things that your simple mind would have found funny.”

“Idiot,” Shouyou said, with no heat behind the word.

“You’re the moron,” Kageyama said, but it was soft.

They talked more and more, about anything they could think of, laughing and goading each other like they always had, and before Shouyou knew it an hour had passed.

“It’s getting pretty late, I need to get some sleep.” Kageyama said, looking to the side where his computer displayed the time.

“Oh, okay.” Shouyou was disappointed about not being able to talk longer, but tried to hide it from his face.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Kageyama said.

“You too. Bye Kageyama.” Shouyou said before hanging up, and he flipped over and screamed into his pillow. Why was he like this?

It seemed like no matter what the two of them talked about, the time went by like liquid. It really wasn’t fair. He wished his conversations with Kageyama would feel like days. Was this what it felt like talking to someone you liked? Did time pass this way because it too enjoyed the feelings in the air?

Shouyou hugged his pillow to his chest and curled up onto his side. He’d been in Brazil how long now, on the other side of the world from Kageyama, and his feelings hadn’t dimmed a single bit. How much longer was this going to go on? How much longer could he handle this? He realized something then, for sure. The feelings, whatever they were, weren’t going anywhere. He really did have to do something about them, because ignoring them was definitely not working, no matter how much he told himself it was. He was definitely and truly whipped for Tobio Kageyama. And that thought alone caused his cheeks to flame up and unleash another bout of screams into his pillow. He had to do something about the feelings, sure, but it could wait. He could wait. He’d waited years already, what were a few more?

* * *

 **Kodzuken @kodzuken** ✓

welcome home shouyou

[Image ID: Kenma and Shouyou, with their arms around each other, looking at the camera. In the background the inside of an airport can be seen. Shouyou looks like he is mid-laugh, and Kenma has a slight smirk on his face.]

**#1 Kodzuken Stan @breathlesslink**

oMG who is that???

**beach life @brazilianfan**

That’s ninja shouyou! I didn’t know he was leaving Brazil waa I’m gonna miss his matches. He’s an awesome beach volleyball player!

[Image ID: A photo of Shouyou playing beach, captured mid-spike, with sand kicked up around his feet]

**#1 Kodzuken Stan @breathlesslink**

what... i didn’t know kodzuken was friends with a sports player omg that’s so cool….

**yters have taken over my life @meowkodzuken**

You don’t recognize him? He was in a kodzuken gaming vid a few years ago.

[Image ID: Screenshot of a gaming video. Kenma and Hinata are in the corner, in Kenma’s recording room. The screenshot was taken from a video titled “Smash with my friend.”] 

**#1 Kodzuken Stan @breathlesslink**

literally how did i miss this… im a fake fan smh

**Shouyou Hinata @ninjashouyou** ✓

Thank you Brazil, I will miss you. But now I’m back home!

<translated from Brazilian Portuguese>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me. I appreciate every comment and kudos I get as well! Again no update schedule because I won't stick to it but I'm working on this daily. Also this chapter turned out so much longer than I thought it would, it's just shy of 10k words lol.  
> Find me on twitter at [devilboyfriends](https://twitter.com/devilboyfriends).


End file.
